Blue Eyed Prince
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Story Idea 3: Yuugi isn’t quite sure he can trust his Yami any longer...why did he see his dark half in an alley in the middle of the night making a deal with Kaiba! RR!


N/A: One shot...perhaps. One of my many "story ideas". Enjoy. No FLAMES! ::fire hydrant::  
  
Story Idea #3  
  
Blue-Eyed Prince  
  
Summery: Yugi isn't quite sure he can trust his Yami any longer...why did he see his dark half in an alley in the middle of the night making a deal with Kaiba?!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Thunder boomed from far and the streets of the small Domino City were deserted; all had decided that this wasn't a night for relaxing strolls of bike rides. Yet there was one left on the streets...a young boy by the name of Yuugi Mutou was running towards the Kame game shop his Grandfather owned. He had recently been at his friend's house watching a horror movie that Katsuya Jonouchi had picked out. Remembering the monsters that popped out from the ground in the gruesome video, Yuugi sped up.  
  
"I can't believe that Jou found Night of the Living Dead funny!" Yuugi muttered to himself as he turned into the entrance of the gaming store. A sign that read "CLOSED" was pasted on the front door yet Yugi ignored it completely; he did live here. The violet-eyed child threw his pack in the doorway corner and then continued his way through the shop. Once in the living room-type area, Yuugi spotted his grandfather watching the news. The angel smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey Grandpa! Have you seen Yami?" Sugoroku turned his head towards his grandson. The old man's violet eyes brightened, a smile forming.  
  
"Yes, about fifteen minutes ago...he left the house saying he would be back in a few. Not exactly sure where he went though-"Yuugi ran from the TV room and back towards the front door, leaving a clueless Sugoroku.  
  
"Yuugi? Where are you going?" A head popped out from the doorway.  
  
"I'm going to go find Yami!" With that, the small child grabbed his violet raincoat and sped out the front door. Sugoroku's spirit fell slightly.  
  
"Oh, okay then...sure." Finding that his grandson who use to want to spend time with his was officially gone, the elderly man turned back to the television.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had begun to sprinkle, making Yuugi feel smart for bringing his raincoat. The tiny angel was jogging down the streets, eyes searching for his Yami. The Night of the Living Dead was showing images of what might happen to his ruby-eyed Egyptian spirit, making the Millennium Puzzle's owner somewhat nervous. So instead of waiting for Yami to get home while worrying horribly, Yuugi decided to go find him himself.  
  
"Hopefully I'll find him before it starts to pour," Yuugi whispered silently to himself as he continued his search. A few minutes later, when Yuugi was going to turn to go the other way, lone whispers were heard. The angel followed the source of the sound, curious to see whom it 'twas.  
  
He was lead to a dark alley that seemed deserted. Yuugi was about to turn to see if it was his Yami but legible words were head before he did.  
  
"And how soon do you want the delivery made?" Yes, defiantly his Yami...but what was he doing-?  
  
"I was thinking tonight...but tomorrow morning will do fine. And as promised, you'll receive your payment afterwards." Yuugi eyes widened as he recognized the other voice to be Seto Kaiba. 'But wait, they hate each other...why would they be meeting and actually talking to each other without be rude? And what delivery-?'  
  
"Tomorrow will have to do. He is at Jonouchi's for the night."  
  
"Why do you even allow his to go over to that dog's house? Once our deal is done, I'll force him to stay away from those "friends" of his." Seto's voice was cold, making the young child shiver. They couldn't possibly be talking about...him?  
  
"I'm not the one who decides that, Seto. His grandfather doesn't seem to care where he goes anymore-"There was a sudden stop in Yami's words as he turned towards the alley's entrance. The old pharaoh turned his eyes where Yuugi was out-of-view. A smile appeared on the spirit's face.  
  
"I believe we have company, Seto." Eyes widened and Yuugi sped down the street as fast as his small legs would let him. The rain was pouring harder now and the small angel could hear running footsteps behind him. Soon enough an arm was wrapped around Yuugi's waist, forcing him to stop and turn around.  
  
"Well, if it isn't young Yuugi...taking a walk down an alley on a rainy night like this?" Seto was directly in front of the purple-eyed child. Yami was the one who was holding Yuugi securely in place. Yuugi's eyes were wide and teary, making him look more innocent than ever.  
  
"I-I was just-"Yuugi's words were muffled as Yami took one of his hands and covered his light's mouth. Seto continued to look down at the tiny angel with his crystal orbs, a smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop-"One of the millionaire's hands reached forward to cup Yuugi's chin, "Maybe that should be the first lesson I should teach you." A thumb delicately rubbed Yuugi's cheek, making the child feel uncomfortable. What-?  
  
"Yami, leave." With a nod, the old Egyptian spirit dropped both of his arms to his side, releasing his light from his strong grasp. Yuugi made an attempt to turn his face towards his darker half, hoping to get some answers, but Kaiba's hold on his cheek hardened, making his attempt useless. Yuugi turned his amethyst orbs back to Seto, tears threatening to fall. Seto's smile fell.  
  
"Mine." With that, Yami left Yuugi with the blue-eyed prince whom had many plans for his new toy.  
  
~*end*~  
  
N/A: Read and rate! ::smilesmile::  
  
Like? Want more? Just hit the pretty button on the bottom left corner! It will solve all of your problems...and mine! ^_~  
  
Review...and my peoples can't say it because ff.net banned them...::sad:: 


End file.
